


Simple Touch

by ShadowReaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Non-Explicit, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Jack cannot explain just how happy he is that his husband is alive and once again in his life.  Now all he needs is to earn the man's trust to hold him in his arms again.  It'll be slow and one step at a time but he had all the patience in the world for the man that he loves.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apostapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/gifts).



> Ok! So this is something that I was meaning to have done for Apostapal for their birthday but it ran away from me and life got crazy! So now it is going to be a bunch of little ficlets that I can update as I write them. Happy Birthday Apostapal your fluffy head cannons give me life. Hope everything is going well in this crazy world for you!
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

Jack had always imagined what it would be like to reunite with his husband when he passed. Falling into open arms with heartfelt kisses to chase away the aching chasm in his chest. The knowledge that his husband was alive hurt more than the gunshot to his back. His heart simulations healing and breaking. And through the conflicting emotions that followed the reveal eventually settled down into one desperate want. All he wanted and cared about was being able to hold the love of his life once again in his arms, just like he never thought he would again.

He is not sure how long he had been laying and staring up at the ceiling of the roof of the room he had taken over in the Necropolis Ana had brought him too. A little first aid, a biotic shot, and whatever they pumped into him during SEP took decent care of the massive wound on his back. Though the ache remained it was easily ignored for his more painful emotions. He let out a sigh as a gust of wind once again sent sand skittering across the stones with a soft rush through the open wall. He turned to his side to watch the sand shift and dance in the moonlight to at least have something else to focus on.

It took him a few moments to realize that the sand swirling through the open wall something altogether something completed different. He quickly pushing himself up into a sitting position and threw his legs over the edge of his cot. The softly swirling mass of nanites jerked and shifted way before starting to solidify into the hooded figure of the Reaper. Though the person that stood before him was hardly the menacing sight normally associated with the menacing mercenary. The man that stood before him was far from the rage and hate filled man that had shot him in the back.

The one that now stood before him was Gabriel, his husband, lover and best friend. Folded in on himself, arms around his waist with his face looking down at the ground between them. He could see where the man quivered where he stood with wisps of black floating around him as he struggled to hold himself together. The man that stood before him was not that proud man that he remembered. His husband was broken, in more ways than he could begin to understand in that moment. “I’m sorry...please forgive me...” the raspy voice pleaded so quietly that he nearly missed the words.

“I thought you were dead...” Jack stated softly, trying not to sound accusatory as he pushed himself to his feet. He did not miss as the older man flinched away from his slightly at the movement. Not that he would blame the other man with their previous interactions to this point.

“Thought you were too...and. ..I am...” came the soft reply. The next soft words interrupted him before he could ask for further clarification. “I don’t have time for explaining now. I just needed to see you...that you were alright...assure that...”

“You pulled the shot well enough.” Jack replied quickly assuring his worried husband. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I’m so sorry Jack...had I known...” as the voice began to quiver Jack’s heart broke. Without even thinking about it he reached out to pull the other man into his arms. In a move that nearly destroyed him his husband flinched and stepped away, his shaking intensifying and the black smoke hazing the edges of his figure. “I have to go...”

“Please,” Jack pleaded desperately letting his arms fall to his side. “Please don’t leave me again...”

“I’m sorry...I can’t stay...” Gabriel nearly sobbed as he began to fade into the signature black smoke. “I’ll see you again...I’ll explain...I promise...I’m so sorry...” He added before completely dissolving into the nanite swarm and escaping out the broken wall.

Jack felt tears streaming down his face as he watched the other man flee without trying to stop him. The thought of the man flinching away from him again made his heart beat painfully in his chest. His own husband was afraid of him, afraid of being near him. The man had never moved away from his touch, always had been the one to seek it out. He knew dwelling on it would not get him anywhere and knew he should just be glad that the man was willing to see him again. He would figure this out and help his love in whatever way he could. His husband was alive and he was determined to be able to hold the man once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's my birthday so I figured now was a good time to post another chapter! Gosh so much angst to start off with! Not super long and maybe a bit boring but I felt this one was needed and it'll pick up after this. Hope everyone is staying safe in quarantine and hopefully I can help out in just a little way!

It would be months before Jack would hear anything from his husband. The moment he received a set of coordinates on his visor he dropped everything. The closer he got to the coordinates he began to realize that he was being led to one of the old Blackwatch safehouses. He had originally been a little wary without knowing who the message was from, but his heart leapt at the knowledge that only one person would ask him to such a location.

When he finally made it to the safehouse he found it empty. He let out a disappointed sigh as he moved over to the bed in the back corner. He removed the Heavy Pulse Rifle from his back and rested it up against the wall next to the bed. He then shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it onto the bed. Reaching up he found the latches to the visor and mask removing them with a click and hiss. He set them gently on the bedside table.

Reaching over he flipped on the light that sat on the bedside table before turning to see shadows moving away from the light and into the far corner of the room near the small kitchenette. Seems the place was not as empty as he thought it had been. He could not help the small gentle smile that graced his lips as the white mask of the Reaper became visible as the mass solidified. “Good to see you’ve been staying out of trouble Jack.” The raspy voice stated softly as the older man stepped forward towards the small table with two chairs and took a seat.

Jack wished he could have more light to see his husband with but from his earlier reaction to light he figured the man really did not want to be seen. The bedside lamp would just have to be enough for now. He slowly moved his way to the other chair and took a seat not wanting to do anything that would startle the other man away. He had been desperate to see him again and would do anything he could to make this last. “Presume I can’t say the same for you.” Jack teased gently earning him an amused snort from the man before him. He watched as Gabriel leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, hanging his head slightly. How he so wished to reach out and comfort his love but knew now was not the time for his own wants. He was called here for a reason and he would not ruin the trust the other man was showing him.

“I owe you an explanation...” Gabriel started with a sigh. “More than that really...but right now it is all that I can give and hope that you can forgive me for everything I have done and will do.” Red glowing eyes stared up at him through the bone white mask. All Jack could think to do was nod his acknowledgement.

It was then that Gabriel went into how even before the fall he had been dying, too afraid to tell his husband knowing he would drop everything for him when the world still needed him. Angela had done all that she could for him and could only offer comfort for his pain as his own body destroyed itself. The SEP was trying to take one last victim even so many years later. Moira was the only one that was even willing to investigate ways to help him. It was why he had been so insistent on bringing her into Blackwatch.

He did not go into detail about the experiments that Moira had  performed but stated that his Reaper powers were a side effect of her efforts to save his life. It was also through his friendship with the Scientist that he found out how deeply  infiltrated Talon was into Overwatch and especially Blackwatch. He knew he needed to beat Talon at their own game if he was to try and save them. So, he became the Reaper. It explained the sightings and rumors that had been spread around stating the murderous assassin had been around for decades. Gabriel had been in for the long con knowing he did not want to risk anyone else for such a mission of those that he still had trust in.

When Zurich  happened, he had sworn he would do whatever it took to bring Talon down for what they had done. In the guise of the fall of Overwatch his activity picked up as there was no threat to him being discovered. He was moving through the ranks and trying to get to a point where he could bring Talon down from the inside.

The story was  fantastical, but Jack knew that every word of it was true. He knew details were missing but he was not about to press for his own  curiosity if it was too painful for the man to relive. His heart beat painfully in his chest at the thought of just how much his husband had suffered over the years without his even knowing. Even before the fall of Zurich and their supposed deaths. Now he was alone in fighting one of most corrupt  organizations to exist.

Instinctively he reached his hand forward to take one of his husbands only to catch himself when the other man stiffened, smoke rising from his arms and shoulders as he curled in on himself. He gently lowered his hand onto the top of the table and left it there. “I’m so sorry Gabriel...” Jack sighed heavily knowing those words would not cover for all the wrongs he had caused. “Even before all this...I left you to fend for yourself alone...I missed all the signs...made you think you couldn’t come to me.” He could feel the tears burning at  his eyes as he looked up at the man before him.

“You did nothing wrong Jack.” The older man rasped his eyes fixated on the hand that Jack had laying on the table near him. “You were there at the end, I heard you...you didn’t let me die alone and that is more than I could ever ask for. And. .. you’re here now...” Slowly one of the silver clawed hands moved enough just to barely brush against Jack’s own. It was trembling as he allowed the minor contact before pulling away and fully bursting into smoke and fleeing away.

Jack watched as the cloud disappeared before he brought his hand up and cradled it to his chest. He had so much to make up for and did not even know where to begin. He had a lot of thinking to do before the next time that they met. He was  determined to help his husband in any way that he could. He would not let him fight this battle alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I really wish I could get my brain together to write and post more often I have so much in my head I want to write! Sadly I am a nurse in a hospital which it making things very difficult and by the time I get home I'm too exhausted to function for a few days. Hope everyone is staying safe out there and taking care of themselves! I hope you enjoy!

For months this is how their meetings went. Sitting across from each other filling in the holes in their stories. Answering questions and honestly just getting used to being around each other again. Each time it was time to say goodbye Gabriel would grace him with a soft, brief touch to the back of his hand before fleeing. He had to admit that it was those simple touches are what kept him going, made all of this feel real. Otherwise he was sure he would convince himself that it was just the wild imaginings of a tired old man.

It was then a shock when the routine changed from the usual meetings in old Blackwatch safe houses and left him a little concerned. The message stated to meet in the middle of a large, wooded park in a large city. The early hour of the scheduled meeting would make sure few people where and with the instruction to wear civilian clothing did decrease the risk of being noticed. It still made him nervous but with no way to contact Gabriel himself he would have to go. He would not risk sending this husband the wrong message by not showing up. He would not dare break the little trust he had managed to gain back these past few months.

With that thought in mind Jack found himself walking down  dimly lit paths in a park dressed in loose light wash jeans, his usual black compression shirt, a brown knee length jacket, with a matching cap to hide his hair. Beneath the jacket he had a chest holster for his side arm knowing that being completely without a weapon was too much to ask. With the jacket buttoned up no one would notice and with the chilly breeze having his jacket closed would not seem out of place.

As he came closer to the designated meeting spot, he slowed his stride so that he could pay closer attention to his surroundings. To be honest he was not even sure what he should be looking for. He was pretty sure with his own dress instructions Gabriel would not be showing up in the infamous Reaper outfit. Would the man dress the same as he had before everything had gone to hell or had his style changed? Would he be hiding his  face, or would he finally be able to see his husband’s face for the first time in 7 years? Would he even recognize the man that appeared before him?

A sudden movement and sound shocked him out of his thoughts his instincts kicked in and he immediately turned to defend himself. He stumbled when his fist seemed to meet nothing but air. The confusion over such a thing happening had his mind snapping back into reality. He blinked as he watched as black shadows swirled around his fist before moving back off the path and out of the light. He followed the trail with his eyes where the shadows were forming into a more solidified form. Eventually, wide shining red eyes met his and his heart dropped into his stomach when he realized what he had just done. He tried to take a step forward but stopped when he saw his  husband step  back, hunch himself over and pull his shoulder up in a protective position.

“Shit, I’m so sorry Gabriel.” Jack apologized quickly letting his arms drop to his side knowing just how much he had fucked up. He watched the hazy form carefully as the glowing red eyes dropped to the ground. He had just attacked his own husband out of instinct ingrained instincts because he was not paying attention like he should have. It was obvious he had passed by the other man and he had been trying to get his attention. He could not imagine how hurt his lover was feeling knowing that not only had be walked right by him but attacked him the moment he got near. “I wasn’t paying attention and was startled is all. Just used to having to watch my back at every moment, fight first ask questions later.”

“I’m sorry...” Gabriel replied softly, his voice wavering with uncertainty. He wrapped his arms around his middle as he ducked down further. “I should have known...taken it into consideration before changing up everything...God this was such a stupid idea...” he finally choked out, his body hazing even further in the low light as if ready to flee at any moment.

“No, Gabe you have nothing to feel sorry for. You did nothing wrong.” Jack pleaded not knowing what to do. He wanted to take his husband into his arms and hold him till he calmed but knew that such a forward advance would not be well received. He held his hand out, palm up and open in a desperate attempt to bridge the gap that kept wanting to grow between them. “Nothing you could ever do is stupid, please...I’m sorry baby, please don’t leave me...” he held his breath when he realized he had let a pet name slip out. The glowing red eyes finally snapped up to meet his for the first time in their encounter. God, he hoped he had not screwed up even further by jumping ahead of himself assuming he had any right to call the man such things again.

He could see as his husband took in his pleading expression and then down at the hand that he had offered. Slowing he reached out a black, leather clad hand and placed it gently within his own allowing him to pull him forward into the light. He was not surprised to find the man wearing head to toe black, including a black mask that covered the entire lower part of his face. The hood of the hoodie he wore pulled up only allowing his eyes and a small strip of skin to be visible. Even in the low light he could see the tone of his skin was not what it used to  be; it had a sickly grey hue. It would be something he would have to think on later as he needed to focus on the unsure man before him.

“It’s alright,” he encouraged letting his thumb run gently across the back of his husband’s hand before he let it drop away without any fuss. It was more physical interaction that he had been given before so he would take it as a win. “ So, what brought all of this on?” He asked gently turning to walk beside the other man as he began down the empty  path he had been going down earlier.

“I just...” the other mumbled, humming softly as if trying to pick the exact words he wanted to say. Eventually he let out a huff and turned his head slightly away from him just like he used to do when he was embarrassed. “I just wanted to spend some time with you that did was not talking about work or the past...I just wanted to be with you...no expectations of anything...”

It took a few moments for his brain to catch up to what his husband had said. But when it  did, he could not help the goofy smile that crossed his face. This was a date. His husband had asked him out on a date. He let the hand nearest his husband move closer and brush against the back of the older  man’s to get his attention. “This is wonderful Sweetheart, thank you.” He replied softly. It was hard to tell with the mask on but the wrinkles that appeared around his eyes was a pretty good indication of his own smile.

They continued to walk side by side just chatting away trying to avoid any heavy subjects. Their hands occasionally brushing against one another as they walked. They walked and talked until the sun started to make  itself known on the edge of the horizon. It was then that jack felt his husband entwining their pinky fingers together in the first contact that he had initiated from the start of their reunion. Jack tried not to make a big deal out of it as he did not want to frighten the other man. But the shy show of affection had his heart racing long after they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this took a while to get out. Life is crazy sometimes and I'm posting this as I go. Most of the time I wont post something if I don't first have it all written out because I don't like to leave people without finishing something. But these ideas kinda come too randomly to do that. I will eventually have a conclusion but it is taking a while. I'm taking some time off of work soon so hopefully my energy can recharge and I can get more stuff out. I hope everyone enjoys!

Gabriel let out a sigh as he hiked the bag of groceries further up onto his hip as he made his way towards the safe  house he was to meeting Jack in. It had been a near panic inducing event for him though he knew covered up as he was no one would recognize him as anyone special. The scarring around the visible part of his eyes was more than enough to keep people from asking about him wearing a mask over the lower portion of his face and the red eyes explained away as contacts. He had barely managed to keep himself together long enough to get out of the store and out into the back alleys before nearly falling apart. Even at this early time in the morning with so few people about it had set him on edge.  Too much light, sound, and close spaces coming in around him. Though in the end he knew this was something that he had to  do, and it would be worth it.

In their previous encounters he had noted how thin Jack had become. He never saw the man eat when they were together and having snooped through his pack and each previous safe  house he only carried meal bars and sometimes MREs. It bothered him knowing how Jack would be suffering with the lack of nutrition even if he was used to it now. The SEP had made it so they could go longer without food and water yes, but it eventually had to be replenished just like anyone else. And to maintain the level they needed to be at required a lot of calories. Jack was not in peek condition and he knew it would come bite the stubborn man in the ass one of these days. It was not something he was willing just to sit back and accept that possibility. So even if he was not able to always take care of Jack and make sure that he was healthy he could do something when they were together. He would risk all the humiliation in the world to make sure that his husband was taken care of, even if it was just a simple meal from time to time.

He knew that Jack had arrived at their destination the day prior and would probably be soundly sleeping when he arrived. Sleeping out in the open had made the man a very poor sleeper so when in a secured space he slept like the dead. This would give him plenty of time to get this meal completed and allow it to remain a surprise. Though he guessed he was also using it to cheat so he could make sure his  gloves and everything were back in place before the other man awoke. He was not yet ready to face what reaction Jack might have to his mangled features just yet.

He let out another pathetic sigh as he reached to door for the safehouse. He reached over and entered the code into the keypad that was hidden behind a  hollowed-out part of the wall and silently let himself in. It was dark except for one of the table lamps and he could not help the small smile that graced his features. Leave it to Jack to make sure that he did not come back to a completely dark place. He made his way into the kitchen and gently sat down the bag of groceries before making his way over to the bedroom down the hall. He peeked in, the little light shining of the white hair the poked out from beneath the comforter. Silently he shut the door and made his way back into the kitchen to flip on the light.

Pulling off his gloves he placed them in the pocket of his hoodie before rolling up his sleeves to get to work. He pulled out the  disposable casserole pan and setting it aside before pulling out the ingredients and starting the stove to preheat. It was not going to be anything  fancy, but it would be filling and delicious.  He quickly and effectively chopped up the  vegetables before combining them with water, rice, cream of chicken soup and some seasoning before dumping it all in the pan he had set aside earlier. He then set to cutting up chicken breasts into strips before laying them over the bed of rice and  vegetables . Popping the whole thing into the oven and set a timer as to not forget about it. Once that was  completed, he smashed up some crackers and mixed in melted butter to add towards the end for a crunchy topping.

Once everything was set and  done, he turned to the sink to wash his hands attempting to ignore how his hands had blackened and his fingers morphed into menacing black talons. As quickly as he could he dried them before shoving them in the pocket of his hoody so he would not have to look at the disgusting sight longer than he had to. He hated looking at the monster that he had become on the outside, for it only reminded him of the one that had taken over inside.

Letting out a sigh he leaned back against the counter as he drifted off in thought while waiting for the timer to go off. He knew that Jack would appreciate the gesture of a fresh cooked meal, but he wondered if it would be enough. He could see how badly Jack wanted to be near him, to touch him like he used to. He could see the hurt in those still bright blue eyes every time he flinched or moved away. He felt horrible that he could not give his husband what he so desperately craved and it tore him apart knowing he was the cause of it. It was not Jack’s fault that touch had become foreign to him. That the only physical contact he had now was that of violence or experimentation. That he was so afraid that he might lose control and hurt the one person that he cared about more than anything in this world. He just hoped this pathetic, simple gesture was enough of an appeasement for Jack to still want to see him. To know that he still wanted him there...

The timer brought him out of his  spiraling thoughts, he rushed to turn it off before it could wake up his sleeping husband. He pulled the casserole out long enough to place the topping on before placing it back in the oven and resetting the timer. Reaching up he ran his hands over his covered face and let out a sigh. He wished he could convince himself that this was more than enough. Jack had never pushed him for anything he was uncomfortable with and always had his feelings in mind. That small voice in the back of his mind kept wanting to rear its ugly head and convince him that eventually Jack would tire of waiting for him. That his patience would run thin and he would grow tired of him.

Letting out a growl he shook his head and shoved those thoughts aside. Jack loved him, even after everything that he had done or else he would not be there now. Would not go out of his way to see him every time that he reached out to him. He knew his husband would drop everything to make sure he could make a meeting with him. Sombra had told him Ana had started to become suspicious of Jack’s change of heart from his  single-minded mission to dropping everything to run off to somewhere unknown. He hoped his involvement was not causing a strain in their relationship. Jack needed more than just him to keep him company and to help take care of him because heaven knows he does not take care of himself. His heart broke thinking about how bad off Jack had been before he had joined up with their other long dead friend.

Once again pulled from his musings by the timer he pulled out his simple meal and began to plate up a decent serving for Jack. Taking the  plate, he turned around to place it on the small table situated between the kitchen and living room only to be met by a still half-asleep Jack blinking at him from the entrance to the hallway. He stared at Jack with wide eyes before looking down at the plate in his hands, no gloves and his sleeved pushed up exposing his mutated form. He could feel the prick of tears in his eyes as he rushed to put the plate onto the table and shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie to at least try and hide the worst of his mutations from sight.

“Hey,” he mumbled out keeping his eyes down too afraid to look at Jack and see the disgust that would be there. He opened his mouth to try and explain but the lump in his throat kept anything he might  have said at bay. He heard the soft footsteps as Jack made his way forward and tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

“You made this for me?” Jack asked instead of anything Gabriel had prepared himself for. His head shot up and he stared at Jack as he took in the meal sitting on the table with an affectionate smile. When he turned to meet his gaze there was nothing but pure adoration in his bright blue eyes and his heart shuddered in his chest. “Thank  you, Gabi.  This is amazingly thoughtful.”

He watched as Jack sat down in the chair in front of the plate of food. But instead of just digging in he turned back towards him and held out his hand. Gabriel knew that Jack would like him to join him at the table even if he could not eat, just to keep him company. The younger man would not be offended if he did not take his offered hand but was still giving him that option. He was still hesitant to show the other man just how disfigured he was but...Jack had already showed so much trust in him though he had very little reason to do so. He felt he needed to start trusting the other man more, it would be a long time before their trust was completely restored but he needed to start somewhere.

Letting out a shuddering breath he slowly removed a hand from the pocket of his hoodie and gently placed it within the one Jack had offered him. The brilliant smile that greeted him at the action nearly made him melt as he was gently pulled to sit in the chair next to his husband. Jack left his grip loose as he picked up a fork and began to eat his meal but kept his hand within his own, gently rubbing his thumb along the back in a soothing motion. Jack had not even hesitated to touch him or look at him after his reveal. His heart ached with the love he felt towards the man that was his whole world. Perhaps things could work out for the better after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel was not sure what to think as his old Overwatch communicator sat activated and glowing on the table before him. As soon as it had activated with Winston’s message, he had hurriedly called Jack to meet up with him. Having arrived before the other man he had been cooking away not knowing what else to do with himself as his mind raced. He knew that he was the trigger for everything that was happening after all. His attack on Watchpoint Gibraltar had been push the scientist needed to bring Overwatch back into the fight. It is what he wanted, someone to help keep Talon on their toes and help disrupt their activities. Someone who was willing to stand up to them from the outside while he tried to dismantle them from the inside.

He let his head fall to the table and wrapped his arms around the back of it as he took in a deep breath to try and calm himself. What would Jack think about that he had done. Would he be alright with this or would he be angry? When he finds out it was his doing would Jack hate him, or would he understand why he had done this? Would he go and  help the fledgling group who would then help him in  turn, or would his stubbornness keep him from the connections he so desperately needed.

These and many more questions kept running through his mind. His thoughts racing and fighting against each other as he tried to convince himself that everything would be alright. His own exhaustion kept him from doing anything but lifting his head from the table to watch Jack enter the small safehouse and chuck his bag off to the side. From the look in Jack’s face as he takes him in goes to show that even fully covered be must look rough. The worry creasing Jack’s face did little to ease his worries as his husband made his way forward.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he moved to take the seat next to him, leaning against it with his arms resting before him. Gabriel reached out and pulled one of his hands into his own. The simple touch had become such a comfort for him, something that he really needed right then. Meeting Jack’s eyes did little to quell the nervous beating of his heart.

“Whatever made you think something is wrong?” He teased weakly lowering his eyes to there their hands were joined. A gentle squeeze of his hand had him looking back up into concerned blue eyes. “What gave it away?” He chuckled lightly attempting to smile though without it reaching his eyes he was sure Jack would not be able to tell.

“Gabi, you cooked enough food to feed an army. You are a stress cooker and I know you can’t eat normally so either you are trying to butter me up for something, something is really bothering you or both.” Jack explained simply. He could feel heat rising to his face with just how much Jack remembered about his habits after all these years. Letting out a sigh he slumped his shoulders knowing that he was not going to be able to get out of this talk as much as he wanted to.

“I’m the reason the Overwatch recall happened...” he stated bluntly finally returning his gaze to his husband’s blue eyes. When he noted the pinched confusion, he felt what little of his confidence he had left waver. “I knew that it was being considered...not just by him but others as well...I know what you think about everything at the end but...the world needs people that are willing to stand up to Talon...they are the only ones that can. These people already are in their own ways...now they can have a network, pool resources and experience. Gives them someplace to call home and a haven to rest when everything becomes too much.” He could feel the panic working his way into his words. He needed Jack to understand. “So, I attacked Winston at Watchpoint Gibraltar and twisted his hand to make the recall.”

“You what?” Jack exclaimed causing him to lower his eyes to where their hands were joined on the table. Of course, his husband would not be pleased to hear that he had done something like that. It was risky and stupid even if it was hard to take down. He was lucky that Winston’s final attack on him had not let lasting damage even if it had hurt like hell.

“This was not some Talon plot. I did this on my own under the guise I’ve explained to you before.” He was sure he did not need to rehash that part of his cover for the other man. “ Plus of being a Mercenary...” he laughed hollowly wondering what Jack would really say to all of this when his shock wore off.

“Are you alright? Did you get hurt?” Gabriel looked up shocked that this was the first thing Jack’s mind jumped to. Making sure that he was alright despite everything he had to be feeling. He could not help the smile that crossed his lips as he watched the other man attempt not to fuss over him like  he normally would.

“I’m fine, I promise.” He responded gently as he tightened his grip on the hand within his own. “I don’t plan on joining the renewed Overwatch...I might never with everything that I have done...but...I think both you and Ana should...”

“Absolutely not...” Jack snapped grumpily. Gabe knew he would not take the suggestion well, but he did not think he would be so testy about it right from the start. He knew Jack would have a slew of reason and none of them would be wrong. But he needed to know that his husband had somewhere safe to go, people to look after him. He would like to think he had done this for the greater good of the world but knew it was all selfish, both personally and professionally. He pulled his hand away from his lover’s and got up to pace around the small kitchen unable to sit still any longer. He kept his gaze away from Jack afraid of what he might see.

“Please listen to me Jack...I’m not asking you to take over again or even really be a member, but you and Ana are only going to be able to get so far on your own. They have the resources...or at least they will...to get you ahead in your endeavors. They would benefit from you two as allies. You all could help each other out for the greater good.” He explained rapidly and continued to try and explain why this was a good idea. He had to convince him that it would be good for him and Ana both. He could feel the tears start to make their way down his face as he began to think of the alternative. Jack’s health had improved greatly since he had started feeding the  man but he was still not where he needed to be. He was still lonely, starved for attention, and drank enough alcohol to knock out a bear just to sleep and function. It had been an argument the last few times they had met up and it ate at him. He knew why Jack did it and knew there was nothing he could do to help him. But those at Overwatch could help him, give him a solid ground to stand on, something that he could not give.

It was not surprising to him when Jack started to argue against all his points. He tried not to take anything the other said to heart. He knew he was scared just like he was. Terrified of what would happen if he revealed himself to everyone. Jack’s anger was not at him he kept having to tell himself. He was just frightened of the possibilities and the risks that he would be taking to fulfill such a request. He knew that he was asking a lot of his husband. To give everything up that he had managed for himself. He knew it had been rough for him and Ana at the beginning of their partnership due to all the old hurt and resentment at finding each other alive. But they worked through it and were better for it. It could happen  again; he just knew it.

He was not sure when they had devolved to raised voices but once he notice he took a step back and took a deep breath. This is not what he had wanted. He had walked into their old coping mechanism of anger to hide the hurt and fear that ran through them. “Please Jack...” he pleaded gently once silence had stretched between the two of them. He could feel his voice quiver with the emotion of his words. “I need you to be alright...I need to know you have support when I can’t be here...to know that someone has your back...The thought of losing you again...of you being alone...I can’t...I just can’t...” he choked on a sob as he looked up into startled blue eyes.

He reached his hand out to Jack trying to bridge the gap that he had caused with his actions. He closed his eyes in relief as Jack immediately took his hand and stepped closer. He could feel the other man stop only a step away from him. He felt their combined hands lift and a kiss was placed onto the back of his hand. His eyes snapped open to stare up into his husband’s face. The back of his black talon’s hand was pressed gently to his lips. Knowing he had gotten his attention he dropped their hands a bit so he could speak. “I’m sorry Sweetheart,” he murmured softly. “I’ll talk to Ana and see what we can do. I promise we’ll do what we can and what we are comfortable with.”

“Thank you...” he whispered back looking to the back of his hand where the kiss had been placed. Jack had not even hesitated, not flinched away. He could see the other preparing to apologize but he cut him off. “Please...do that again...” he pleaded softly. His husband complied with a soft smile pressing a gentle kiss into the back of his hand once again. He could feel himself fraying at the edges, but he could not be any happier. He led Jack over to the table to sit once again before plating up the meal that he had prepared. Perhaps he had not ruined things after all. He knew it might be a point of contention for a while but knew in the end it would all work out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this is a long one, and really angsty. But you know sometimes you need some angst to make the fluffy bits all the better! Hope everyone enjoys!

Jack let out a sigh as he walked into his new quarters inside Watchpoint Gibraltar and tossed his bag onto the floor by the door before making his way over to set his pulse rifle on the desk on the other side of the room .  Once free of their burden he reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out his personal comm device that he had left behind when he had gone on his most recent mission knowing he would get too distracted should he have taken it with him .  As he waited for it to power up, he made his way over to his bed and sat down upon it heavily, letting out a sigh as he removed his mask and visor.

He turned his attention back to the comm device in his hand and found himself disappointed when its blank screen stared up at him. It had been a few months since his last meeting with Gabriel and he was beginning to worry that he might have really fucked up .  Scratch that, he knew he had really fucked up when they had last met .  He had no one to blame but himself and he beat himself up every day over it.

Their last meeting had ended up in a yelling match between the two of them Jack had yet to speak with Ana about joining up with the reforming Overwatch even if they just acted as Allies and not members .  Honestly, the idea completely terrified him leaving him to avoid Ana just so he did not feel guilty about not speaking with her as he promised .  He could not bring it up if they were too busy to meet up .  Each time he saw his husband he had to lie when he asked about it, the guilt ate away at him to the point that his already large alcohol problem became even worse .

His more than patient husband seemed to not have caught onto this, at least for a while .  It was hard to hide his diminishing physical and mental health, along with the large mistakes during missions leaving him injured and unable to go to their meet ups for fear of disappointing or worrying his lover .  Eventually this led to the other man tracking him down in one of his safe houses and confronting him about what was going on .  What he eventually woke up to what being shaken awake by a distraught and sobbing husband.

Apparently, he had managed to drink enough that Gabriel had been unable to initially wake him from his sleep sending the poor man into an absolute panic .  He woke up to his husband begging and pleading for him to wake up .  By the time he had been able to drag his alcohol fuzzy mind out from the realm of sleep the older man had curled himself up into the corner; a sobbing, screaming mess, fraying at the seams in his distress.

He had stumbled out of his bed and towards his husband as fast as his hazy mind allowed .  Trying to calm the other man was near impossible because as soon as Gabriel noticed he was awake he flew into a fit of yelling, panic coloring his voice and words .  He watched the other man pace around before him as his mind tried to sift through the words being thrown at him though he had a feeling it had to do with him not taking care of himself .  That answering the recall for Overwatch would give him resources to better take care of himself .  He was  pretty sure that at the end he was being scolded for his alcohol consumption.

It was after this that his impaired brain decided to get defensive and speak up .  He had thrown everything back at his husband .  Essentially blaming the man for his own horrible decisions and his drinking problem since it was the only way he could sleep without the other man there next to him .  This coupled with the fact that following the pacing man was causing his growing headache to worsen he made the terrible mistake of reaching out to grab the other’s arm to get him to stop moving.

The look of fear in his lover’s eyes only barely registered before his face exploded in pain as the other man lashed out at him .  That had thrown off his drunken daze faster than anything else ever could. He had jumped away from his husband as if burned and raised his hands in the air to placate the panicking wraith. Though as he watched realization dawn on the other’s face he disappeared in a flood of smoke and disappeared before he could even think to apologize.

Ever since that encounter Jack had been driving himself crazy trying to make it up to his poor traumatized husband .  Not only had he thought him dead once again but then he had thrown horrible accusations at him and betrayed his trust by laying a hand on him when obviously it was unwelcome .  He had gone straight to Ana after that  stating how they needed help...how  ** he ** needed help...and that joining the recalled Overwatch was the only way that he knew to get it .  He was surprised that Ana had not put up any fight,  possibly having seen this coming and knowing it to be the truth.

He had sent messages to Gabriel daily updating him on his progress and apologizing profusely for his words and actions. He had yet to get a response and he just hoped he had not messed up so badly that his husband refused to give him another chance.

Rubbing at his face he nearly fell off the edge of his bed as his personal comm device began to ring with an incoming call .  He fumbled with the device as he noticed that it was Gabriel’s number calling him .  Though with his hands shaking so badly that he could barely get the device to accept the call without dropping the thing .  He brought it up to his ear .  “Gabriel?” He asked hopefully.

“No, but I’m certain you wish it was.” An annoyed, feminine voice greeted him instead of the gruff, smooth tone of his husband.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jack growled out angrily. “I swear if you’ve done anything to him...”

“Whoa, hold up  _ Rubicito _ ,” the voice interrupted cutting his threat short. “As much fun as I would have stringing you along in a panic, we don’t have time. If it were my choice, I would not even be talking to you after what you did to him. But he needs you, now. I’ve sent the coordinates to your visor; I’ll speak to you more once you are in a transport and on your way .  Don’t doddle  _ idiota.” _

Before Jack could even get in another word the line cut out .  He pulled the device from his ear to stare at it for just a moment before he flew into action .  He geared himself up without even a second thought and made his way through the base .  He told Athena that he needed a small transport ready for him when he arrived in the hanger and to alert Winston that he would be out on private business. It had been part of his agreement for helping the recalled Overwatch, he was able to come and go as he pleased with no questions asked. Thankfully it had not been a difficult task to convince the others of, and for that he would be forever grateful .  It was a situation like this that made him want to make sure that he could leave at a moment’s notice. He might be trying to take better care of himself for his husband, but Gabriel would always been his main priority in life.

It was not long before he was on the small transport going as fast as he could to the location that had been sent to his visor .  Once assuring the autopilot was engaged properly, he leaned back into the pilot’s seat with a sigh .  Not long after a small purple sugar skull icon appeared at the edge of his visor indicating and incoming call. He frowned but reached up to accept the incoming call. He was after all, expecting a call from the woman that had sent him off on his current task.

“Pretty trusting of you  _ hermoso _ _.” _ The woman teased and he could feel his eye twitch in irritation .  But before he could snap anything back the woman began to speak again quickly, as if knowing the flood that would open otherwise .  “Look, all jokes aside  _ Papi  _ is in desperate need of help and before you ask no, his life is not in danger .  But mentally and emotionally he is a wreck .  It’s his performance with Talon and it’s come back to bite him in the ass.”

“Get to the point.” Jack snapped, his temper flaring. He was already tired from having just returned from a mission and worried for his husband’s wellbeing. He did not have the patience to deal with anything other than the flat-out truth.

“He did say you were rather grumpy.” He heard the woman mutter before letting out a long sigh. “ _ Papi _ , has been having issues since his last meeting with you. He won’t tell me what all happened, but it was really affecting his performance on missions. Things kept going FUBAR for various reasons and Talon has not been happy. I’m not going to go into details but let's say they get creative with their punishments...” He could hear the tremor in her voice as if her thoughts pulled her back to her own punishments. His heart clenched hard in his chest wondering what they could possibly do to his husband, the man who was near impossible to kill and could get out of almost any situation with the use of his nanites.

“I’m sorry...” he  muttered softly. He knew there was nothing he could do to help the situation and that he was hardly at fault .  But he felt someone had to say the words that their tormentors would never even considering uttering .  “No one deserves to suffer like that...” It really was unthinkable that someone could even consider such  methods, but it just went to show how badly Talon needed to be taken down.

“Thanks...” She replied quietly before she cleared her throat and moved on with what she  deemed to be more important. “ _ Papi,  _ he’s in bad shape. I haven’t seen or talked to him in a week. I have a tracker on him, so I can locate him and was going to go myself. But I think it is you that he needs to see. You’re the one that must make this right. He was already going into a bad pain day after multiple mission failures and now with this punishment he needs someone there. Honestly, I’m not sure I would be much help anyway. He can be barely stand being touched during a normal pain day so I can’t imagine how in the world I would help him now .  Besides, you caused the problem and can hopefully fix the damage that you caused .  Who better than to take care of him than the man that claims to love him more than anything?”

Jack let out a sigh as he ran a hand back through his hair as he thought about what he could do .  his husband had suffered from bad pain days ever since finishing SEP. It had been years since he had helped the older man through an episode, he had to actively try to remember what helped the man as he suffered pain from even the simplest of touches .  He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt when he realized he really had to dig back in his memory .  Even before the fall he had been pulling away from his husband and knew the man had suffered these episodes alone. After a few times of him turning his lover away from his simple requests to come home, that he needed him there...he had just stopped asking. He had been so busy he missed the signs and let the man feel like he was not worthy of his time .  He knew the man suffered  more and more episodes towards the end, Angela had said as much and scolded him for not telling her about them .  It had been news to him at that point and before he could fix his mistakes everything went to hell.

Finally, with his stomach roiling with guilt his mind landed on the one thing his husband had been able to stand that helped .  “Can I ask a favor of you?”

“I swear if you think I’m going to supply you with Alcohol you have another thing coming  _ pendejo _ .” The woman growled out defensively. “He might not have told me what exactly happened, but I know for a fact your little drinking problem he told me about beforehand had something to do with it. If you think for one  moment, I will let you  know him with even one bottle you got another thing coming.”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Jack snapped  probably more irritated than he really should be .  His husband trusted this woman enough to let her call him her father and to confide  in.  He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the chair .  “I’ve quit, believe it or not. I hurt my husband in  more ways than one that day and I  won’t make that mistake again .  What I want to ask for is something that I hope will help him, it used to in the past so maybe it will still work.”

“Oh...” came the embarrassed reply .  Not that he really blamed the poor girl, he was happy to see that someone was there to look after his husband when he was not able to .  Gabriel was a selfless,  self-sacrificing man who would have been dead a hundred time over without the interventions of others .  “So, what are you asking for?”

* * *

Jack plopped down the large bag by the door that carried the large, fuzzy, and most comfortable heated blanket Sombra had been able to  procure for him on such short notice .  It was nicer than anything they had back in the day, so he more than appreciated it .  He stripped himself down to just his pants, socks, and black compression shirt .  He wanted his husband to feel as comfortable around him as possible and being stripped of his Soldier 76 persona and gear would be a huge step .

He then gathered up the bag and moved into the kitchen so that he could open the packaging and get it ready for use .  He knew that once he entered the bedroom he only wanted to focus on his husband .  He did not want to be dealing with unpacking the gift he had brought .  The man would need it to use it as soon as possible so he was going to take the extra time, even if the soft sobs he heard floating down the hall pulled at his heart .  This was to hopefully help so he was willing to take the time and get it ready for use .

Assuring that everything was accounted for he gathered the blanket and wires up into his arms and made his way down the hall .  The door to the bedroom was open and he hesitated for a moment wondering how Gabriel would react to him being there .  However, when the next  pained sob echoed out of the darkened room, he hurried his way in knowing that he would take whatever happened in stride .  His husband needed him, and he would not let his own anxieties keep him from doing what he could to help him .

He made his way over to the bed and dumped the blanket on the ground near the bed so he could focus on the man curled up naked in the middle of the still made bed .  It looked like all his lover had been capable of doing was to get out of his armor and collapse onto the bed. He approached carefully hoping not to startle him .  Though as he drew closer it became  apparent that his husband was not at all aware of his surroundings. It was not a surprise, even back before their lives fell into ashes Gabriel’s mind would shut down unable to focus through the pain .  It always tore Jack to shreds each time he watched it happen and this was no different.

Jack tried his best to keep his eyes from drifting along his husband’s body as he made his way over to the bed .  But he did allow himself a  cursory glance taking note of the grey tone of his skin, upon which even darker, sickly colored bruises showed in all over in stark contrast .  Jack’s stomach twisted as he tried to not dwell on what caused such marks. He turned his attention fully to Gabriel’s face as he knelt by the bed.

Gabriel’s face was wet with black tears which honestly broke Jack’s heart even more. It showed just how much his husband had been through, how much he had been changed and damaged. His long, dark hair fell into his face as he buried himself into the comforter below him. Jack had to fight the urge to reach out and brush away the hair covering his face, to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. He was already seeing more of his husband than the man  probably wanted him to see.

“Hey Angel,” He cooed gently, earning a pathetic  whine from his husband. “I know you’re hurting baby; but I have something that should help. But I’m going to have to touch you and move you around  alright ?” Another heart wrenching keen left the man, and he knew that was the best he was going to get .  He was not even sure if the other heard the words or just responding to hearing his voice .  He let out a sigh and hoped that once he started his husband would remain pliant .  He did not want to cause his husband any more harm so he just hoped the other would be able to recognize that he meant no harm and let him do what he needed to do.

Letting out a sigh he reached over and dragged the blanket over to his side before standing and working the blanket open in preparation for what he needed to do .  He stole his resolve and then set to the task of bundling his husband up into the blanket .  The cries of pain as he shifted him around to make sure he was completed wrapped in the blanket broke his heart. But he pushed through knowing that this might be the thing to help ease his husband’s pain. Once he was down wrapping Gabriel in the blanket, he carefully made sure that he was settled as comfortably as possible on the bed .  He even had  attempted to make a hood with the blanket to give him more coverage when he finally came around .

Plugging in the blanket he turned it on and cranked it up as high as it would go before hitting the ‘preheat’ button to make sure that he heated up that much faster .  He then settled himself down next to the bed so that he could keep an eye on his sobbing husband .  It nearly destroyed him to listen to the renewed sobbing coming from his lover .  He wished there  was more he could do but the thought of hurting him further stayed any of his desires. He set himself back down onto the floor next to the bed, laying his arms onto the edge of the bed he allowed his head to rest on his arms. He watched Gabriel closely as the heat of the blanket finally began to take effect. He slowly began to relax, the tears easing up and the sobs slowing down into soft whimpers .  Eventually his breathing evened out into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
